


吐花症

by chaperone_wwh



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh
Summary: 狗血言情小說
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	吐花症

**Author's Note:**

> 狗血言情小說

症狀是從他第一聽見莫札特的曲子開始的，喉頭乾渴難耐，搔癢著，引起他一陣劇烈的咳嗽。接著出現在他掌心的是一朵黑色的玫瑰。身旁的女士以為是什麼新奇的魔術，掀起一陣鶯聲燕語。年輕的金髮作曲家好奇地朝他們的方向看了過來。

那是薩里耶利第一次在女士面前失了禮儀落荒而逃，慌亂間將那朵黑色的玫瑰遺落，踩碎在女孩們的跟鞋與裙襬下。

*

那只是流傳在街坊巷弄中的傳說，年輕貌美的女子思念情人而口吐鮮花，卻沒有盼到那個真愛之吻抑鬱而亡。

*

接著是在後宮誘逃的彩排上，他嚼碎了一片花瓣，滿口苦澀的香甜。黑色的玫瑰缺了一角，在他掌心被揉碎。

這次他確定莫札特該死的看見了。

*

維也納流傳著薩里耶利大師得了怪病閉門不出的消息，有關吐花症的流言悄悄地飄散，人們議論著是哪位動人的女士能讓宮廷樂長思念成疾。

花瓣堆滿了他的書桌，淹沒了上頭完成或未完成的曲譜。黑色的玫瑰開始帶上了妖異的紅色，在花瓣的頂端暈染開。

那晚他做了一個夢，一個穿著黑色罩袍的影子立在他的床邊。「當黑色玫瑰被鮮血染紅，那將會是您離開人世的時候。」影子冰涼的手指拂過他的唇角，接住一朵爬上紅色花紋的玫瑰。玫瑰在他手中瘋長，纏成一頂冠冕，盛開的花帶著尖銳的刺。「誠實面對自己的心，我的朋友，否則您將擁抱孤獨死去。」花冠落在他的腦袋上，玫瑰花莖上的尖刺劃破他的皮膚，鮮血從他的額頭蜿蜒而下。

他從夢中醒來，枕邊躺著一朵花，黑色花瓣上的紅色斑紋像火焰般燃燒著，靜靜地在月光下盛開。

男人愈發消瘦蒼白，而吐出的花愈發鮮紅冶豔。

*

莫札特確信薩里耶利並沒有他所宣稱的那麼好。他蒼白的像隻吸血鬼，偶爾才能在皇宮的角落瞥見他黑色外套的一角。

「大師，薩里耶利大師。」他終究是大著膽子攔下對方，沒有預料到會看到對方摀著嘴咳出一朵黑中帶紅的玫瑰。簡直就像用鮮血將花朵染紅一般。莫札特不知為何腦中出現這樣的想法。「您身體還好嗎？」「不勞您費心。」男人聲音嘶啞，向後退了兩步。「您不該靠得太近，莫札特，誰都不知道這樣的怪病會不會傳染。」莫札特強忍住想上前看清楚那朵玫瑰的衝動，那朵花那麼美，那麼令人頭暈目眩。「大師，究竟是哪位女士使您思念至此？請務必讓我一睹這名佳人的廬山真面目，我會告訴她，大聲的告訴她，薩里耶利大師，我親愛的朋友，是個值得託付終生的人。」

年輕人那頭燦爛的金髮晃得薩里耶利睜不開眼，他每靠近他一吋他胸口的疼痛就越發嚴重，上帝垂憐，他有多想就這樣跪倒在莫札特腳邊親吻他的手背，傾訴他那卑微的傾慕愛戀之心，讚美他猶如星星般的眼眸與那無與倫比的樂曲。

「我配不上，我自知無法與那顆閃亮的星辰並肩。」男人喃喃自語，垂著眼避開他的視線，高大的身軀此刻像是個脆弱的孩子。「這是上帝給我的懲罰，為了我的癡心妄想。」「您別這麼說，大師，安東尼奧，請允許我這麼稱呼您。」金髮的年輕人急切地向前踏了一步，而薩里耶利絕望地發現自己背靠上牆壁，已退無可退。「維也納所有女士都喜愛您英俊的外表，崇拜您的音樂才華，安東尼奧，您是這麼的好、」一震劇烈的咳嗽打斷了莫札特的喋喋不休，薩里耶利一手按著胸口一手掩住嘴，彎下腰痛苦地閉上眼。

花瓣落了一地，鮮血般的紅融在黑色中有種妖異的美感。

*

莫札特不是對吐花症一無所知。

街頭巷尾的流言傳說總是會成為沙龍裡女士們的談資，尤其是像吐花症這樣浪漫淒美的愛情故事。早在得知宮廷的樂師長患病之前，這個故事就已被訴說過成千上萬遍。

『越是在傾慕的人面前，越是無法遮掩那洶湧而出的情感，花瓣會如雪片般紛飛。』

女孩夫人們露出嚮往陶醉的神情，卻又因為故事裡悲傷的結局而難過落淚。

*

「安東尼奧，」莫札特輕輕地握住對方發冷的手。「請容許我做一個大膽的猜測，」他放輕了語氣，像害怕驚嚇到對方一般。「我是否就是您患上吐花症的原因呢？」男人罕見地彎起嘴角了，露出一個幾乎稱得上微笑的表情。

薩里耶利吻了他，寬厚的手掌捧著他的臉，小心翼翼地，虔誠地吻了他。一個乾乾淨淨的吻，沒有女士們甜膩的脂粉氣味，莫札特唯一嚐到的是來自對方唇瓣上一絲淺淡的玫瑰花香。

「您不需要同情我，我的朋友。」男人輕輕地說，「我不奢求您原諒我輕浮的舉動，」他在年輕人反應過來前就退開了，一片花瓣從他唇角落下。「我只是不希望您認為您無法提供幫助而責怪自己。」他轉身背對莫札特，手上帶著幾不可見的顫抖。「您看，我的症狀並不是由您引起的、」

莫札特抓住他的手，有些莽莽撞撞地咬在他的唇上。薩里耶利在推開對方或摟住他的腰以免兩人難堪地跌倒之間選擇了後者，他沒有時間細想其中的矛盾，年輕人柔軟潮濕的舌頭已經撬開他的牙關，拖著他的舌頭與他交纏。他們沒有人還有餘裕注意到兩人還站在隨時會有人經過的皇宮走廊上。

「我可能比您更了解這個傳言，親愛的安東尼奧。『必須是由對方主動給予的親吻，一個真誠的，充滿愛的吻，才能治癒那可憐的人。』」他貼著對方的唇，氣都還沒喘勻。「我愛您，安東尼奧．薩里耶利。」

*

女士們下午茶時的八卦時間有了新的談資：莫札特大師的新曲充滿了歡快明亮的音符，任何人都能聽出其中的炫耀和愛語。維也納的小天才又遇見哪位靈感繆思了？女孩們笑得花枝亂顫。有人提起薩里耶利大師大病初愈，在院子裡種滿了嬌豔的玫瑰，貴族們爭相求取，只為能得到一朵由大師親手採摘的鮮紅玫瑰。又有人低聲猜測上週莫札特的音樂會演出收到的那束紅玫瑰出自誰手，是競爭者還是仰慕者？

抑或兩者皆是？


End file.
